‘ZARrefre’ is a new and distinct variety of shrub rose. ‘ZARrefre’ originated from a controlled hybridization in May to June 2011 in Miami, Ohio between the female parent, and un-named and unpatented pink shrub rose seedling, and the male parent, ‘RADrazz’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,836).
The resulting seeds from the hybridization were planted and evaluated. ‘ZARrefre’ was selected in July 2012 in a greenhouse in Miami, Ohio. ‘ZARrefre’ was first asexually propagated in August 2012 in Miami, Ohio on its own root cuttings and in June 2013 by budding and grafting on the plant/rootstock of Rosa hybrida ‘Dr. Huey’ (unpatented) in Kern County, Calif.
Other subsequent asexual propagations were conducted in controlled environments in Kern County, Calif. and Tipp City, Ohio and demonstrate that ‘ZARrefre’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via softwood cuttings, budding, and grafting.